Danton
was the co-creator of the World of Gamma with Adonis and Edith. His monstrous form is called . He is also the 'true father' of the Fukami siblings. Character History Great Gamma War Danton once worked alongside Adonis and Edith to create a new world for the Gamma. However, Danton soon learned how terrible the world that they had created and came up with an idea to remodel the people of Gamma, as he predicted that a system relying on the Great Eye will eventually collapse. However, Adonis disapproved of his ways, eventually leading to a great war between Danton's and Adonis' own troops, with Adonis assuming victory. Danton was soon imprisoned and thrown into space. Before he was imprisoned, he had completed his creations of his "children", Makoto and Kanon Fukami after many failed prototypes. Returning to Gamma World Years later, Danton made his way back to Gamma World and later killed Gyro. Makoto as Specter encountered Danton, with their clash leading Danton to realize he had encountered his own son. As he predicted, the citizens are suffering the effects of the red sky, under these circumstances, Danton promised Makoto to save the Gamma World by remodeling the citizens which soon Makoto accepted after learning his true origin. He showed his deep care for Makoto and Kanon, even sacrificing his left arm to save Kanon and scolded Makoto for not protecting Kanon well. Danton was soon challenged by Alain, but interfered by Makoto. But when Makoto and Alain had their clash, Danton showed his cruel personality to Kanon as Kanon still refused Danton's way despite learning the truth of herself. Danton almost killed Kanon and called her a failure, but he was stopped by Makoto. With Makoto finally coming to his senses, Danton showed his evolved form and fought well against Makoto in his new form, Sin Specter. Danton was soon defeated by Sin Specter's rider kick, realizing his mistakes and thanked Makoto before he died. In the post-credit scene, he was alongside Daigo and Ryu were seen as Makoto's respected fathers. Personality Danton is a hard-headed person who actually wants to give a peaceful life to people. However, the methods he uses to do so end up being twisted and wrong, despite his intentions, which from a point of view could be seen as in good faith. Powers and Abilities Even in his human form, he has displayed the following powers and abilities: ;Unarmed Hand-to-hand Combat : He easily mortally wounded the Gamma Superior Perfect-enhanced combat expert Gyro with just two strikes, and effortlessly knocked Kamen Rider Necrom out of his transformation. ;Teleport : He can teleport other area when he was in battle or not. ;Finger Beam : He can fire an energy beam from his finger, which hit Chikara Saionji and disintegrated him shortly after. ;Absorbing Regeneration : He can absorb humans to heal himself. Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Danton is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter. Portrayal *Danton is portrayed by . As Evolude, his suit actor is unknown. Notes *"Evolude" is a portmanteau of "Evolute" and "Evolved". *Evolude's suit is a recolored and remodeled Megahex suit. *Though Danton is a citizen/prisoner in the World of Gamma, his monster form does not have a "Gamma-" prefix. **This is because he worked on the Evolude plan which opposes the Gamma plan of Adonis. *Danton is somewhat similar to Kaito Kumon from Kamen Rider Gaim as both tried to change the world into an ideal one, though their methods could be seen as morally wrong. **However, Danton's methods seem to be more twisted and evil, though he eventually redeems himself in the end. **In general, he serves as a foil to Adel. While both of their methods are morally wrong, Danton wants peaceful life to people, while Adel plans to create a perfect world. Sources *'' '' - Page 11 Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Antivillains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good